Typical existing techniques for selectively removing one polarization state of the light propagating in a single-mode optical fiber involve the use of bulk optics, loops of fiber, or mounting blocks that do not retain the approximate size of optical fiber. In applications such as optical fiber sensing, the fiber and polarizer may have to be wrapped tightly on a small mandrel or inserted into a cable. Use of the above-described polarizing techniques in such applications precludes locating the device directly on a mandrel, thereby resulting in packaging volume and design effort being committed to the incorporation of the device elsewhere in the system. A need exists for a polarizing coupler that retains the approximate size of an optical fiber.
Throughout the several views, like elements are referenced using like references.